Nacido de Muggle
by Immortals98
Summary: Los magos de sangre pura desprecian, como si fuera de insectos bajo sus pies, a los nacidos de padres no mágicos, pero que pasaría si uno de ellos llegara ante sus puertas, con la capacidad de incluso cambiar las mareas mas peligrosas, hay muchos que estarían en contra, pero quien seria capaz de subyugarlo o serian aplastados bajo la sangre nueva. Harry/viaje en el tiempo/renacido.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

La muerte, un aspecto, una fuerza de la naturaleza, una entidad que tomaba en cuenta ninguna emoción, simplemente era una finalidad, algo que todo ser material tiene como último ritual de paso a la siguiente vida, algo que ni siquiera la representación de la muerte misma conoce.

Todo ser vivo tiene que morir, la muerte es algo inevitable, sin embargo había aquellos que por alguna razón u otra preferían una existencia prolongada, algo parecido a la inmortalidad, la muerte a pesar de no tener noción de lo bueno y lo malo, la molestia u obligación como cualquier entidad consiente, si conocía los efectos de su propósito, creando tramas para que todo aquel que intente evadir su destino nunca lo logre verdaderamente, muchos fantasmas han pasado a la otra vida después de pasar una existencia miserable como simples espectros, un castigo común de la muerte.

A pesar de todo esto, había quienes podían ser lo suficientemente sensatos como para aceptar la muerte con los brazos abiertos, el hermano más joven de Peverell fue uno de ellos y a la vez uno que logró evadirla en el pasado, dando como comienzo a los eventos que llevarían al mayor error de la muerte en una de sus tramas.

Los descendientes de este hombre tenían en su posesión una reliquia dada por la misma muerte.

De ellos nació un niño que evadió la muerte en el mismo día de la muerte, llegando incluso a poseer las tres reliquias de la muerte y aceptándola sin pedir nada más que descanso en paz.

Este conjunto de requisitos fueron reunidos.

Se creó una entidad fuera del plano terrenal, un ser de conciencia humana y poder más allá del permitido, el maestro de la muerte. Superior a la muerte, el maestro de la muerte podía traer y matar a su antojo desde la muerte, este poder no podía ser sostenido por nadie más que la muerte y a pesar de poder decidir no llevarse una vida la muerte era inevitable, siempre tiene que haber un comienzo y un fin.

Y asi el hombre forjado en miseria, esclavitud, hambre, abuso, ignorancia, extremo control, manipulación, miedo, desesperación, sufrimiento, guerra, batallas, mentiras, calumnias y soledad, dio paso a un ser superior, abnegado por los que ama, y un hombre de acción, noble y tranquilo, un misterio que incluso la muerte con su infinita capacidad de leer a los seres mortales no podía descifrar.

En su búsqueda de conocimiento la muerte se acercó a este hombre extraño que ahora era parte de su reino, buscando por que con tanto poder, porque teniendo una mente humana, aún no había usado absolutamente nada de ello, lloraba la muerte de sus amigos sabiendo que podía traerlos a la vida, incluso permanentemente, darles vida inmortal, pero el solo lloraba como si fuera inevitable, la muerte a pesar de saber que asi es como deben ser las cosas, quería conocer la extrañeza de este evento.

Sin poder ir en contra de su maestro la muerte tomo forma física nuevamente desde hace milenios y se presentó ante él, un ser andrógino que había sido recibido con un saludo agradable y tratado como si fuera otro ser que merecía ser tratado como un igual, no había miedo, no había horror, no había arrogancia, no había confusión, simplemente lo acepto como un hecho tal, como la muerte veía todos los eventos que deben ser como son.

En su búsqueda sin motivo de conocimiento la muerte se dejó mimar como un ser tangible tomando la forma de una hembra de la especie humana, una mujer con características atractivas que solo un ser más allá de lo terrenal podría lograr tener, cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos negros y cuerpo delgado, curvilíneo y tonificado. La muerte había tomado un género por primera vez en su inmortal existencia y se dejó mimar como una mujer frente a un hombre.

El hombre y la mujer, inmortales, poder en la muerte y de planos superiores compartiendo su soledad. La cama caliente que un cuerpo humano podía crear era algo apreciado para el hombre, para la mujer era un estado de descanso en esencia satisfactorio, sin embargo la búsqueda del saber de la muerte siempre quedo sin resolver, ella no era un ser mortal y nunca lo fue, no era un ser en sí, ella era un elemento inevitable, era un concepto, un estado de ser, no un ser. Ella no tenía la capacidad de desarrollar sentimientos de ningún tipo, al menos no aquellos que estén dirigidos a otros seres. Era la muerte, todos eran iguales para ella, y a pesar de todo esto ella podía admitir que su maestro era capaz de sobresalir incluso ante sus ojos. Si ella fuera un ser capaz de sentir, sería la mujer más feliz, sería una entidad "complacida", para un concepto, ser bueno o malo, disgustada o complacida no era posible.

Esta realización incluso saliendo de sus hermosos labios no afecto la interacción con su maestro, ella sabía que era solo una especie de idea y no un sentimiento, pero ella podía permitirse fingir que ella sintió un calor llamado "amor" en el fondo de su pecho.

Los años pasaron y la muerte llego a conocer por medio de la observación y el objetivo de afecto lo que era el amor, tal vez se tardó 550 años en conocer cada pequeño detalle que el amor podía producir, pero al menos cuando tuvo sus datos en orden la muerte se paró completamente desnuda frente a su maestro, lo beso lo más lenta y suavemente posible.

"_Talvez no sea capaz de sentir emociones, pero estoy segura que incluso alguien como yo puede admitir, que lo que tenemos y la forma en que mis acciones son ahora más acertadas de lo que fueron al principio, que esto es como un concepto "ama" a otra existencia. No puedo sentir, pero conozco el amor a través de mis conocimientos."_

"_Solo quiero que sepas esto, ningún ser, entidad, existencia, concepto o cualquier otra cosa que pueda existir o no existir tocara este cuerpo humano, esta entidad, este ser conceptual, excepto tú, Harry James Potter, eres y serás mi dueño sin importar nada, el único permitido en toda mi inmortalidad para tocar mi existencia. Para todos los motivos, yo, la muerte, estoy casada contigo maestro."_

Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en la existencia inmortal, un ser insensible llego a conocer el amor por medio de otro ser, sus conocimientos le dieron la capacidad de declarar fuerte y claro que ella amaba a otro ser, de forma extraña, pero "amor", un amor conceptual, solo una idea, pero tan real como el amor verdadero.

No había más recompensa para un hombre que una mujer incapaz de sentir, te amara.

Pero todo esto no podía simplemente seguir como era, la muerte siempre había conocido un propósito de su existencia, al menos hasta que un nuevo propósito se presentó ante ella. La muerte era inevitable y solo la muerte podía tener este tipo de poder, conociendo esto la muerte "sabia" que su maestro no podía permanecer como "el maestro de la muerte", pero esto chocaba con su nuevo propósito, la felicidad de su maestro, su maestro que era feliz junto a ella, que la amaba y sufriría si incluso la alejaba de ella. Asi la muerte busco y busco por años hasta que encontró una solución, un trato.

Su maestro podía enojarse, podía gritar, pero no lo hizo, solo sonrió tristemente tomo la mano en señal de aceptación, sabía que la muerte no tenía sentimientos, solo conocimiento, ella tenía motivos y se los había explicado, nada emocional había entrado en la conversación o motivos de su decisión, dolió, pero su maestro acepto con sufrimiento reflejado en sus ojos verdes su decisión, ella "sabia" que el sufriría como ella sufriría si fuera capaz, ella lo amaba, pero no era capaz de sentirlo, tan extraño como sonaba.

El trato era simple, el regresaría al pasado, en un momento donde las reliquias de la muerte estuvieran reunidas de forma conocida para su maestro y ser destruidas para que ningún otro ser pueda convertirse en su maestro, a cambio, ella lo enviaría en un momento donde él podría ser feliz, encontrar una mujer que le podría dar un amor verdadero tan fuerte como ella lo amaba en su forma extraña.

Su maestro la había acercado y con una pasión que los nervios y partes sensibles de su cuerpo humano habían estallado en placer, una despedida que en las memorias de la muerte será recordada como la imagen perfecta de dos amantes que se profesaban amor, incluso si actualmente ella no podía sentir nada más que lo que su actual cuerpo le proporcionaba.

El beso dio paso a las caricias, los cuerpos juntos en intimidad enredados en las sabanas. La muerte y su maestro descansaron juntos por mucho tiempo antes decidir que tenían que despedirse. La muerte llevo a su maestro hasta la salida, lo beso con el amor que siempre quiso poder tener, el amor que se merecía.

Su maestro la miro como si quisiera usar su poder para evitar la despedida, pero el ya no era un simple humano, él era ahora un ser con una comprensión mayor, alguien más sabio, incluso después de que ya no sea el maestro de su esposa seguirá teniendo algunas habilidades que solo alguien que poseyó el poder la muerte podría tener. Sonriendo asintió mientras caminaba en una dirección indefinida en un extenso campo de niebla gris.

"_No te preocupes si te enamoras de otras chicas, no morirá repentinamente. Solo recuerda que siempre seré tu primera esposa."_

El maestro de la muerte giro para mirarla sorprendido solo para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba ahí, sin embargo la muerte lo dejo con una última frase.

"_Yo te seré fiel, pero tu disfruta de la vida, tanto como disfrutaste a "La muerte""_

Harry James Potter abrió los ojos con incredulidad, si no fuera porque conocía muy bien a su amante el juraría que el tono sensual y provocativo, asi como la risa divertida de la muerte en su voz, era tan real como cualquier ser sensible.

Sonriendo Harry se recuperó, sacudiendo la cabeza se giró para caminar. El cuerpo del maestro de la muerte comenzó a desaparecer en niebla, mezclándose con la niebla en los alrededores desapareciendo gradualmente hasta que el último paso que se dio desaparecía en solo unos segundos después dando por finalizada la existencia del maestro de la muerte.

La muerte miro el espacio vacío de su dominio. El cuerpo humano que alguna vez uso para estar con su esposo despareció de la existencia. La muerte era solo un concepto más, observando y esperando. La muerte quería sentir tristeza por su soledad, pero ella al final, nunca podrá. Lo único que sabía, era que ella fue amada y eso… era suficiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**El siguiente capitulo se publicara el 12 de abril. Por cierto no poseo absolutamente nada de Harry Potter.**

**Capítulo 2**

Renacer se sentía extraño.

A pesar de que Harry había podido hacer esto con su poder como maestro de la muerte, él había encontrado su lugar junto a su compañera, si no fuera por las circunstancia y el saber que ella no era realmente un ser sensible le permitió irse, sin embargo él no se sintió que fuera tiempo perdido, el realmente la amo y se enorgullecía de que ella sabía ese hecho innegable. Habían estado juntos por mil años y nunca sintió que necesitara algo más que a ella, sería difícil acostumbrarse a una cama vacía, solo esperaba que su nueva familia sea más amorosa que la familia que lo crio en su primera vida.

Harry escucho voces a su alrededor, podía reconocer las voces de un hombre y tres mujeres, Harry dedujo que dos eran del hospital donde nació y la otra era su madre, el llanto de alegría silenciosa que podía sentir cuando un brazo cálido lo envolvió acercándolo a su pecho.

Harry realmente se estaba molestando con su incapacidad de ver las cosas que pasaban, pero que se podía esperar de los ojos de un bebe recién nacido, era imposible incluso abrir los ojos.

"Míralo, no es precioso". Harry escucho la ronca voz de su madre de su trabajo de parto, podía reconocer una dulce voz llena de calidez.

Tratando de hacer el papel de un bebe, Harry lloro levemente para no preocupar a sus nuevos padres. Sintiendo el cambio de brazos y las voces a su alrededor noto que ahora se encontraba en los brazos de su padre.

"Sera un gran hombre, digno del apellido Evans". Espera un momento, Evans, porque ese apellido le resultaba tan familiar, esta no es una familia mágica, Harry forzó sus parpados a abrirse. Lo único que vislumbro entre la bruma borrosa eran dos manchas, una negra y una roja.

Esto realmente empezó a emocionar al joven Harry…

"¿Cuál será su nombre?" se escuchó la voz de una de las otras mujeres. Harry puso más atención, este sería un momento importante de su nueva vida.

"Su nombre será… "se escuchó la voz de su padre.

"Jared Zev Evans". Termino su madre.

"¿Zev?". Cuestiono su padre.

"Si, por qué no, después de todo significa fuerte, sin miedo y muy hábil". Harry escucho a su madre justiciándose, él podía aceptar eso, esto demostraba lo que sus padres querían y a la vez que les importaba tanto como para incluso buscar un significado.

"Jared Zev, Gobernante fuerte, sin miedo y muy hábil de la familia Evans. ¿No crees que lo estamos pensando demasiado?" pregunto su padre con diversión en su voz, Harry no le importaba se sintió bien que su primer y segundo nombre lo identifiquen tal como quería ser, o fue, ser maestreo de la muerte y todo eso. Sería una vida interesante.

"No tiene por qué enterarse." Respondió su madre con una risa alegre.

Harry sintió que regresaba a los brazos de su madre, sintió unos suaves labios llenos de amor besar su frente, si… sería una gran vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La vida como Jared Evans era el paraíso.

Bueno al menos en términos de felicidad, sus padres eran amorosos y nunca lo limitaban en sus objetivos permitiéndole crecer prósperamente, Gareth y Katherine Evans eran pilares morales, era fácil encajar con ellos y fácil de amar también.

En este momento Harry se encontraba mirando a la recién nacida Petunia Margaret Evans. El joven Jared de un año de edad era demasiado pequeño para sugerir un nombre diferente, ahora entendía por qué su antigua tía era tan envidiosa de su madre, Lily obtendría los mejores nombres y a los ojos de Petunia sus padres la querían más que a ella. Harry hizo un punto de llamar a su nueva hermana por su segundo nombre, Petunia no era halagador, a Harry le recordaba a una especie de cerdita que alguna vez vio en caricaturas, incluso si la flor es preciosa visualmente.

Harry se sorprendió cuando descubrió que su familia era la misma familia a la que anteriormente perteneció de parte de su madre, ahora, el antiguo maestro de la muerte seria el hermano mayor de su madre y tía, era extraño, pero no desagradable, prepararía el terreno para el futuro, esta vez su madre sería feliz, eso podía asegurarlo o moriría en el intento.

"¿Zev?". Harry giro su rostro para mirar a la entrada de la habitación. Su madre estaba ahí mirándolo con una sonrisa.

"Ma-". Harry fingió no poder hablar. Había empezado a mostrarse como un bebe más inteligente que el promedio, fue una sorpresa para sus padres escucharlo decir silabas entendibles para cada situación perfectamente a su edad, luego de unas semanas parecía que se acostumbraron.

"¿Qué haces amor? Tu hermana debe de descansar, asi como tú lo harás ahora." Dijo acercándose a su bebe.

"Mmm". Harry murmuro sacudiendo su cabeza en señal de negación pero su joven cuerpo lo traiciono haciéndolo bostezar.

"Vamos cariño, es por tu propio bien. No te resistas y mañana visitaras a tu hermana." Katherine o Kathe como su marido la llamaba tomo entre sus brazos a su hijo y lo llevo a su cuna, acostándolo.

Harry no quería dormir, pero el deber de un bebe llamo y lo único que pudo hacer antes de sucumbir a la inconciencia fue escuchar el sonido dulce de la voz de su madre.

"Duerme mi pequeño guerrero, mama te ama". El susurro de las sabanas y la puerta cerrándose, Harry había sido vencido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un año después del nacimiento de Petunia, Lily Anne Evans vino al mundo.

Harry se sintió revitalizado ahora que su familia estaba completa, por un momento pensó que su presencia podría haber reemplazado a su anterior madre, pero ahora con su nacimiento Harry estaba listo para lo que sea que el mundo le arroje.

Harry sabía que no podía cumplir la misión que la muerte le dio hasta que llegue a Hogwarts, asi que con el tiempo que se le otorgaba se ocupó de hacer sentir orgullosos a sus padres, siendo un buen chico y trabajando para demostrar que esencialmente era más inteligente que un niño promedio.

Con el paso de los días, Harry creció dándole acceso a momentos cruciales para demostrar que era un chico que buscaba el conocimiento. Sus padres motivados por la emoción de su hijo, compraron unos cuantos libros, los cuales fueron presentados al joven Jared.

Gareth, el padre de Jared noto que su hijo de seis años había comenzado a mostrar habilidades extrañas, sin embargo todo fue un shock inmenso cuando su joven hijo les pidió a Kathe y a él, que se reunieran con él, les quería mostrar algo. Grande la sorpresa para la pareja cuando su hijo hizo gestos con sus manos y de repente el sillón, en el que ellos estaban sentados, se levantó como si flotara con nada más que el aire.

Kathe casi se desmayó en ese momento y Gareth tuvo que respirar hondo para tratar de calmar un poco su corazón. Resulto ser que su hijo tenía capacidades sobrenaturales, Kathe al principio se había preocupado tanto que empezó a enfermar hasta que Jared camino a su madre y con el cuidado que era fuera de lugar en el comportamiento de su hijo este explico que, había tenido estos poderes desde que podía recordar, aproximadamente dos años atrás había comenzado a investigar lo que podía hacer y por qué. Para que un niño pequeño pueda decir tales cosas con absoluta seriedad impropia de su edad era a la vez sorprendente y asombrosamente reconfortante.

Jared les explico que había conocido de sus poderes y que había trabajado duro para controlarlos antes de decirles para no asustarlos.

Gareth cerró los ojos con su hijo y agradeció su preocupación, pero ellos eran sus padres y querían que pudiera confiar en ellos en cosas tan importantes como estas.

Después de más explicaciones y un abrazo tembloroso de su madre ambos pudieron comenzar a acostumbrarse a las cosas mágicas pasando en su casa.

Las cosas se pusieron interesantes cuando a los pocos días Lily comenzó a realizar actos mágicos, como Jared los llamo frente a sus padres, mostrando que ella era mágica como su hermano mayor.

Gareth y Katherine en realidad comenzaron a acomodarse con la idea de que ellos estaban produciendo a niños con capacidades increíbles, sorprendentemente, Jared había controlado sus poderes y a una edad muy temprana había comenzado a enseñar a Lily a usar sus poderes. Petunia al parecer no tenía poderes, pero su hermano había creado objetos que ella podría usar para crear efectos mágicos, el había explicado que había tenido la idea de crear "sellos" mágicos, eran trazos de tinta imbuidos con magia que podían canalizar magia ambiental simulando los gestos y moldeo de magia que el hacía. Era un genio, pero ellos como no mágicos no sabían realmente el peso de su gran creación. Para ellos era una forma de que petunia no se sintiera excluida.

Al menos asi fue hasta que ella comprendió que ella no era naturalmente capaz, llevándola a odiar a su hermano por ser capaz de cosas que ella no podía.


	3. Chapter 3

**No me pertenece nada, aquí esta el capitulo prometido, el siguiente capitulo no se exactamente cuando estará listo.**

**Capítulo 3**

Gareth y su padre habían descubierto y disfrutado. Gareth había tenido ideas distintas sobre los usos de la magia y el poder. Las ideas fueron hasta esculturas de diferentes materiales, hasta esclarecer los elementos de desviar cualquier cosa, incluso la magia misma, algo que Harry o también anunciar.

Sin embargo, la práctica de la magia vino cuando su madre le ayude a leer sus preocupaciones, o quizás haya otros magos que quieran hacerles daño por cualquier razón. Eso dio paso a la creación de cosas que podrían proteger a la familia.

Harry ya había puesto una barrera que evitaba que el ministerio se diera cuenta de su uso liberal de magia evitando muchos problemas, pero con el registro de una familia no mágica y nacidos de muggle o en este caso "mágicos de primera generación" como tal llamé así mismo, viviendo en esta época un gran peligro, con las ideas de su madre en su mente, he tenido tantas barreras en su hogar que no se puede descifrar en el lugar más seguro que Gringotts, diría Hogwarts, pero él nunca creyó ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

El joven Jared había pedido a sus padres que le trajeran chatarra de cualquier tipo para una sorpresa y un tipo de diamante de cualquier tamaño seria apreciado. El poder crear un diamante temporal si quisiera, pero necesitaba uno permanente. Seis meses después y el joven Jared había creado 50 caballeros con brillantes armaduras negras de complexión delgada y distintas armas, espadachines, lanceros, arqueros, escudos de torre, incluso usuarios de daga y guadañas. Sus padres se sorprendieron y se emocionaron. El pequeño ejército estaba bajo su mando supremo, pero también estaban vinculados a una pequeña esmeralda, una reliquia familiar de su madre, ahora era un collar que era imposible de quitar sin el permiso extremo del usuario. El usuario, su padre,

Jared grabo con su propia sangre un sello en cada espalda sus padres y una pose pose magia, este sello les permite usar la magia ambiental como los núcleos mágicos naturales, y Jared de 9 años, han sido el maestro que les enseña a Cómo usarlos para defenderse.

Todo lo que iba a ir bien para Harry, hasta que la sociedad entro en juego, al menos entre los hermanos Evans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡Te he dicho que son mis amigos!". Una joven pelirroja de 8 años enojada a su hermano mayor, una pelirrojo de cabello largo y los mismos ojos verdes que la misma joven.

"Lily sabes que los amigos no te hacen hacer el trabajo escolar mientras ellos juegan". El chico trato de explicar su razonamiento con voz tranquila y considerada.

"¡No me importa!, ellos siempre me piden ayuda, dijeron que siempre serán mis amigos". Lily grito molesta, ella no podía entender por qué su hermano siempre se metía donde no lo llamaban, ella podía cuidarse sola.

El chico mayor de 10 años frunció el ceño, el solo estaba preocupado, simplemente no quería que Lily creciera con una visión distorsionada de la amistad. Cruzándose de brazos el pelirrojo miro a su hermana. "Lily, te quiero, y por eso te estoy tratando de proteger, hay más niños que pueden ser amigos mucho más comprensivos contigo, a veces simplemente tienes que decir no a algunas cosas". Dijo tratando de mantenerse calmado a pesar de su molestia.

Lily frunció el ceño, apretando los puños con furia. "¡No ves que no te quiero cerca de mí, Jared, deja en paz a mis amigos y a mí, y llévate lejos tus sermones!". Lily grito a su hermano mientras corría a su habitación cerrándola con fuerza.

Jared respiro hondo ignorando la punzada de dolor que sintió al escuchar a su hermana. Harry Potter, mejor conocido como Jared Evans, había pensado que la vida sería solo felicidad si podía cuidar de su familia, que equivocado estaba. Cuando Lily y petunia comenzaron a hacer amistades con los demás niños se habían encontrado con algunos problemas y luego habían escogido a los peores que se podían escoger. El había tratado de protegerlas y cuidarlas cuando sus padres no pudieran, sin embargo esto lo llevo a ser el receptor de las molestias de sus hermanas, la primera había sido petunia quien había sentido una profunda envidia hacia el quien era muy bueno en todo y un mago competente algo que ella no podía ser, ella había declarado abiertamente a una edad temprana que lo odiaba a pesar de que ella era la primera en correr a su habitación cuando tenía pesadillas.

Lily por otro lado había encontrado su peor enemigo en él, ya que siempre trato de protegerla ella sintió que siempre interfería en los momentos de felicidad para ella. Harry se sintió realmente estresado por esto, pero nunca se dé tuvo, incluso ahora nunca se detendrá, no importa que terminen odiándolo para siempre.

"¿Jared?, ¿Estas bien?" pregunto preocupada su madre, Katherine había visto todo, tenía pensado interferir, pero cuando lo intento Lily había profesado su molestia y había corrido sin darle tiempo.

Harry suspiro, mirando su madre, sonriéndole débilmente.

Katherine se acercó a su hijo abrazándolo. "No te preocupes amor, las niñas aun no entienden estas cosas a su edad." Consoló a su precioso y maduro hijo. Katherine se identificaba más con su hijo ya que tenía su actitud tranquila y conocedora, mientras que las niñas tenían el temperamento ardiente de su padre, afortunadamente Gareth tenía un férreo auto control, algo que sus hijas no tenia, aun.

"Yo ya entendía estas cosas." Bromeo Harry, no menciono que él era un adulto de más de 1000 años. Katherine sonrió levemente.

"Tú no eres un niño normal, cariño." Harry sonrió al tono de broma de su madre, era una frase divertida que sus padres e incluso sus hermanas les gustaba usar para explicar su comportamiento.

Sonriendo Harry abrazo fuertemente a su madre, algo que en su vida pasada siempre quiso hacer. "Si, pero al menos quisiera evitarles problemas." Susurro.

"Eres un buen hermano, ellas lo entenderán cuando crezcan, los niños pueden ser crueles y no saben lo que dicen". Katherine soltó a su hijo para mirarlo a los ojos tan verdes como los de su padre.

Harry miro los ojos negros de su madre y su cabello rojo castaño que Lily y el poseían, siempre se asombró al mirar su propio cabello rojo, tan rojo y oscuro, fue una suerte no tener los cabellos rojos encendidos chillones de la familia weasley, le gustaba la familia, pero nunca quisiera ese color en su cabeza.

Suspirando Harry sonrió con tristeza. "precisamente por eso no quería que ellas aprendieran en la práctica, a veces los niños son más crueles y a la vez puede que incluso marquen la niñez de una persona, sin siquiera saberlo."

"Si, pero siempre estarás ahí para ellas." Susurro su madre besando su frente.

Harry sonrió, el futuro peligroso estaba cerca, ni siquiera con su gran conocimiento y poder podía asegurar que el estaría para su familia en todo momento, pero él lo intentaría, la muerte le dijo que fuera feliz, él lo intentara y para ello tenía que esforzarse.

Jared Evans sería feliz al final de esta vida. El… lo intentara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry miro como su madre usaba uno de los regalos que él le había dado para que lave la ropa sin mucho esfuerzo, su madre no era fanática de holgazanear, pero cuando tenías un hogar y tres hijos, sin mencionar a un marido que trabajaba duro por ellos, se dejaba mimar un poco con algunas facilidades.

La familia Evans era prácticamente mágica, sin embargo no eran versados en la magia como lo serían las familias mágicas, por lo tanto cuando una carta llego para que su hijo mayor se educara en la magia, pensando que el podría beneficiarse con ello, había aceptado dejarlo ir.

A pesar de saber que se iba a ir en unos meses sus hermanas no parecían tristes, en realidad casi podías verlas felices, ningún hermano mayor para arruinar su diversión. Harry se sintió molesto, pero se sentía más triste que cualquier otra cosa.

Sus padres sabrían que Lily podría ser invitada también en Hogwarts y con el desprecio de Lily por su hermano y sus lecciones de magia saban que tendremos que dejar para poder controlar mejor su magia.

La pregunta era, Jared aprendería algo, ellos no conocían a otros magos, pero sabrían en algún lugar de sus mentes que su hijo simplemente era un genio.


End file.
